Catrina
by Capitan Zelda
Summary: La vida y la muerte, un sólo sentimiento. "¿Si me voy con ella a pesar de todo, podré ser feliz? Si es ella, lo seré." Un pequeño fic que habla sobre "El día de muertos" y cómo dos almas incomprendidas se reúnen para no separarse jamás. (Riren/Ereri).
1. La Llorona

**Hola :) hice este fic inspirado en en "Día de Muertos", espero que lo disfruten mucho, lo hice con amor.**

**Esperen la segunda parte mañana (~°u°)~**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen, así como la historia original "Shingeki no kyojin" son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**•-•**

Entre las lejanas montañas, más allá de la presencia de Dios, en un pueblito de México alejado de todo, había una hacienda antigua, levantada desde la fundación de las primeras colonias.

Ese, era el hogar de Eren, el hijo del hacendado más rico del lugar, Grisha.

Hacía algunos días eventos extraños estaban ocurriendo en aquella hacienda. Las cosas desaparecían y aparecían en otro lugar, en las noches se escuchaban sonidos extraños y los animales parecían asustados todo el tiempo.

Había algo o alguien ahí.

Una noche cercana al día de muertos, estaban todos reunidos contando historias de terror.

"Entonces..." contaba Jean con voz espeluznante "el espectro se acercó lentamente al joven, lo vio a los ojos y sopló un aliento con sentimiento a muerte, el joven levantó el velo que cubría el rostro del espíritu y pudo ver reflejado el mismísimo infierno en aquellos ojos azules, de pronto, el joven vio un cuerpo que yacía sobre el piso y era tragado por la tierra, la vista se le nubló y cuando pudo ver mejor, se encontraba en un lugar, donde no alumbraba el sol"

"¡Ahh!" se escuchó gritar a Sasha.

"Vamos Jean, ni siquiera dio miedo" comentó Eren.

"Si quieres intentarlo anda, te reto" contestó molesto Jean.

"Acepto."

"No puedes" respondió Mikasa "es hora de ir a descansar, mañana hay que comenzar a hacer las decoraciones para las celebraciones."

"Es verdad" dijo Connie "es hora de irnos chicos."

Todos se levantaron despidiéndose de Eren y Mikasa, pues ellos eran hermanos.

Sasha, Connie y Jean vivían en el pueblo, mientras Annie era la hija de otro hacendado. Ellos se conocían desde niños y todos eran buenos amigos.

Mientras Eren se preparaba para dormir, vio a través de su ventana una sombra blanca que vagaba por el jardín, un alma en pena, parecía una novia, usaba un largo vestido blanco y un velo que cubría su rostro, parecía que se desvanecía con el viento pero, seguía integro a pesar de todo.

Curioso, Eren se acercó hasta su balcón y escuchó un grito desgarrador y horrorizante "¡Ay mi amado!"

Asustado, salió corriendo hasta la habitación de Mikasa.

"¡Mikasa, Mikasa!" entró sin avisar azotando la puerta.

"¡¿Qué pasó Eren, estás herido?!" preguntó preocupada.

"¡No! Mira por la ventana."

Ambos se acercaron a la ventana y vieron en dirección al jardín.

¡Ahí estaba!

"¡Ay mi amado!" gritaba apenado el espíritu.

Mikasa tomó a Eren de la mano y salieron corriendo a la habitación de su padre sin tropiezos.

"Papá, apareció la Llorona en el patio" dijo Mikasa entrando con Eren mientras Grisha escuchaba sentado en su estudio fumando una pipa tranquilamente.

"¿La Llora?"

"Sí, estaba ahí ¡la vimos!" dijo Eren alterado.

"Ya veo, creí que lo que había escuchado era imaginación mía, pero, no se preocupen, por todo lo que ha pasado he llamado a una investigadora de fenómenos paranormales, deberá de estar aquí mañana mismo, así que por ahora cierren sus puertas y ventanas y vayan a dormir."

Intranquilos aun, no pudieron hacer mas que ir a dormir y esperar al día siguiente.

Y así fue, a la mañana siguiente muy temprano, llegó una mujer de lentes llena de energía con tres grandes maletas.

"Vaya, si que es un lugar grande y díganme ¿dónde están los fantasmas?"

"Lo siento ¿quién es usted?" preguntó Eren quien había recibido a la mujer en la puerta principal.

"Hanji, Hanji Zoe la caza fantasmas."

"¿Viene por la Llorona?" preguntó Mikasa.

"Sí, ahora pueden decirme ¿dónde está?" ella realmente parecía ansiosa por comenzar a investigar pues aun sin instalarse, bajó una de sus maletas y sacó un montón de artilugios.

"Por aquí" dijo Mikasa guiándola hasta la habitación donde se quedaría.

Eren y Mikasa salieron después de haber desayunado al pueblo, irían a comprar las cosas necesarias para poner un altar en su casa, el cual sería dedicado a su madre quien había fallecido cinco años atrás.

Cada año sin interrupción ponían uno, para demostrarle que no la habían olvidado y la seguían amando.

Faltaba sólo un día para festejar a los muertos.

Durante la cena, Haji le había explicado a la familia, que los eventos recientes se debían a la proximidad del día de muertos pues, era una fecha donde los dos mundos se conectaban y casi siempre las almas regresaban a casa para ver a sus familias. Sin embargo, se quedaría a investigar más a fondo sobre el tema.

Esa noche, atormentado por la lluvia, Eren despertó y bajó hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando de repente escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"¿Quién será a esta hora?" se preguntó.

Temeroso, se acercó lentamente y la abrió.

Detrás de ella, había un hombre de baja estatura con una hermosa túnica negra, tenía un sombrero oscuro como la noche lleno de flores de colores, un velo le cubría el rostro pero, era muy, muy pálido.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" preguntó Eren.

"Busco a Hanji Zoe" dijo seriamente.

"Puedo preguntar ¿para qué?"

"Escucha mocoso no me hagas perder el tiempo ¿está aquí o no?"

"Primero dígame ¿quién es usted?" sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta hasta contestar, el hombre respondió:

"La Catrina."

"Mentira" dijo Eren paralizado "eso significa que ¿viene por el alma de Hanji?"

"Sí."

"¡Ella no está aquí!"

"Claro que lo está, el estúpido cara de caballo me lo dijo."

"¿Jean?" se preguntó el chico "¿conoció a Jean?... Eso significa que..."

"Si ese idiota no se hubiera involucrado con el cabeza de hongo que siempre está llorando de aquí para allá, no estaría tan pronto aquí."

"¿Quiere decir que Jean murió?"

"Sí."

"No puede ser." dijo Eren llevándose una mano a la cabeza tratando de comprender qué sucedía ahí.

"Mira" dijo la Catrina señalando hacía la tormenta.

"¿Qué?" pero, cuando Eren volteó de regreso, la Catrina se había ido.

Escuchó un grito proveniente de la habitación de Hanji y de inmediato se echó a correr.

"¡Hanji!"

"¡Eren, mira Eren es la Catrina!" contestó la mujer eufórica.

"¡Lo sé!"

"Rápido cuatro ojos no tengo toda la noche" dijo Catrina a la mujer sonriente a su lado.

"¡Yuju!"

"¡Espere Hanji ¿por qué no le teme a la muerte?!"

"Eren" dijo muy seria pero sonriente "siempre he querido saber que hay después de la muerte, por eso soy investigadora pero, sólo existe una forma de saberlo realmente y tú sabes muy bien cuál es. La verdad, no me importa morir... lo siento Eren, nos vamos allá" Hanji tocó la mano de Catrina y aún más rápido que un parpadeo, se separó de su cuerpo mortal.

Por supuesto Eren no podía verla, sólo vio desplomarse a la mujer que ahora yacía inerte.

"Gracias Eren" dijo Catrina.

Él y Hanji salieron de la casona, la lluvia había parado.

Eren salió corriendo detrás de él esperando alcanzarlo.

"¡Espera Catrina!"

"¿Ahora qué mocoso?"

"Catrina hay algo que quiero preguntarte."

"Deja de llamarme Catrina, dime Levi."

"¿Levi... por qué?"

"Es un nombre con más carácter."

"Ya veo. Levi, ¿mi madre vendrá para el día de muertos?"

"Quién sabe, probablemente. Sí, creo que sí."

El chico sonrió casi olvidando que dos personas habían partido al otro mundo esa noche "Gracias Levi."

Levi se dio media vuelta y caminó junto con la mujer de lentes adentrándose en el bosque a las orillas de la hacienda.

Eren sintió una gran alegría cuando escuchó sobre su madre pero, más aún porque había conocido a la Catrina o mejor dicho, a Levi.

Aunque éste, fuera la muerte inminente.


	2. Cempasúchitl

**Hola :) Eh aquí la segunda parte como prometí.**

**En este capítulo mencioné brevemente algunos aspectos sobre el Día de Muertos, mas que nada para que personas de otros países conozcan un poco esta tradición.**

**El capítulo se llama "Cempasúchitl" porque me gusta decir cempasúchitl xD además de que es la flor representativa de esta festividad y no se me ocurrió otra cosa jeje.**

**Quiero agradecerle a "****_Stephany Ariiel Tsugumi" _****por darme la idea de llamar a Levi Catrina "Levitrina" oh Dios! lo amé :D**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo al igual que yo, y no se pierdan el final mañana.**

**•-•**

A la mañana siguiente, Eren y Mikasa se levantaron temprano en la mañana.

Era primero de noviembre, día de Todos los Santos, el comienzo de las festividades más grandes del pueblo.

Los dos empezaron a levantar el altar para su madre.

Sería ese, el altar más maravilloso que hubieran hecho. Tendría siete pisos, los cuales representaban los pecados capitales.

Pronto llegaron los demás, Sasha cargaba toda la comida, para que no se la comiese en el camino, Conni quien traía un montón de flores consigo, le había metido un pedazo de pan en la boca, Annie llevaba en ambas manos papel picado y Jean, Jean traía docenas de calaveras de azúcar ya que sus padres eran los dueños de la tienda de dulces.

"¡Jean!" dijo Eren sorprendido.

"¿Qué, no te gustan la calaveras de dulce?" preguntó el chico indiferente.

"No, pero..." Eren no alcanzan a comprender qué sucedía, los demás lo observaron al ver su reacción con Jean. Levitrina le había dicho que Jean había muerto, entonces ¿qué pasaba?

Quizás, la muerte lo había engañado, como seguramente, hacía siempre.

Empezaron a levantar el altar, llenaron todos los escalones, hicieron un camino de sal y un arco que adornaba el último piso. En el altar había yerbas y flores de olor (para atraer a los muertos), papel picado de todos los colores (representación del viento), veladoras (fuego), un vaso de agua, y frutas de temporada (tierra), también tenía calaveras de azúcar (hacían alusión a la muerte), la comida preferida de Carla así como el pan de muerto, algunos de sus objetos personales, elementos religiosos, otros adornos y muchas, muchas flores de cempasúchitl que evocaban al sol y guiaban a los muertos.

Después de terminar y aún desconcertado por todo, le echó una última mirada a Jean, quien no dejaba de coquetear con Mikasa aunque ella lo ignorara.

Eren salió a toda prisa al bosque sin que nadie lo viese.

Buscaría a Levi para preguntarle por qué Jean estaba con vida. Por qué le había mentido.

El bosque era lúgubre y frío, y no era nada extraño, pues ese día, era el día de la bienvenida de la muerte.

Los altos árboles no le permitían ver muy lejos, la luz disminuía con cada minuto que pasaba, los cuervos se paseaban entre las copas más altas y el viento helado soplaba.

"¡Levi!" gritaba Eren buscando respuesta "¡Levi!"

Cuando llegó a un pequeño claro, se sentó sobre una roca que había ahí y gritó nuevamente "¡Levi ¿dónde estás?!"

"Cállate mocoso" le respondió Levitrina muy enojado.

"Levi" dijo Eren emocionado.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¡Levi, hoy vi a Jean, me ayudó a hacer el altar para mi mamá como cada año!"

"Por supuesto, te dije que algunas almas regresaban. Algunas lo hacen inconscientemente, no saben que están muertas y siguen actuando normalmente, sobre todo si su cuerpo no es encontrado."

"¿No han encontrado el cuerpo de Jean?"

"No, se ahogó el río... ¿quieres verlo?"

"¡No, no! Así está bien" respondió apresurado el chico "creo entonces, que nadie ha notado que murió."

"No, nadie."

"Que mal."

"Después de mañana seguramente lo van a buscar, ya no será día de muertos y su alma regresará al otro mundo."

"Pobre Jean, ¿ahora con quién se casará Mikasa?"

"Tch. Cómo si me importara."

"¿La Llorona se lo llevó?"

"Sí, el Cara de Caballo se acercó a él y le dio un beso para liberarlo, pero el Rubio Llorón siempre va por ahí engañando hombres, y, luego los mata."

"Ya veo, por cierto ¿cómo está Hanji? Seguramente estaba emocionada cuando llegó" preguntó curioso Eren.

"No tienes idea. Esa maldita Cuatro Ojos, no dejaba de hablarme y preguntarme cosas cuando llegamos. Tuve que dejarla con otras almas para poder escapar de ella."

Después de eso, Eren se quedó observando a Levitrina, la veía tras ese sombrio velo que cubría la mitad de su cara, se preguntaba ¿qué clase de persona habría sido si hubiese sido humano?

"Oye Levi ¿desde cuándo has sido la Catrina?" preguntó.

"¿Desde cuándo? Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he sido la muerte. Desde el inicio de los tiempos hasta el final del mismo."

"¿No es muy triste?"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Me refiero a qué algún día también morirás ¿no?"

"No, porque ya estoy muerto, sólo... ya no tendré trabajo."

"¿Conoces aquel cuento que dice que: la vida y la muerte siempre se han amado, por eso, la vida le envía incontables regalos a la muerte y ella los atesora por siempre?" Levitrina cruzó los brazos y se escuchó un: Tch.

"¡Que historia más estúpida! Si la vida me amara no me enviaría tanta mierda."

"Ya veo... Levi" dijo Eren tratando de tomar la pálida mano frente a él.

"¡¿Qué haces idiota?!" inquirió Levi retirando su mano antes de que el chico lo tocara.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Si tocas mi mano, morirás, ¿quieres morir?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! Pero... ¿sólo tus manos?"

"Sí." El viento sopló muy fuerte, Eren cubrió sus ojos y vio entre sus manos como el vestido de Levi se ondeó mágicamente al igual que el velo pero, Levi no se inmutó.

Eren bajó de la roca y se paró frente a él, Levitrina era tan pequeño.

"Nos vemos Levi, se empieza a hacer tarde, vendré mañana a verte" dijo Eren sonriendo.

"No, ya no me molestes" contestó el otro con el seño fruncido.

Eren le sonrió y se echó a correr en dirección a la hacienda dejando detrás de él, a la muerte.

Levitrina se había quedado de espaldas al chico, preparándose para irse, sintió como era rodeado por dos cálidos brazos. Un beso se marcó en su helada mejilla y escuchó un susurro en su oído:

"Nos vemos mañana... Levi."

Rápidamente se volteó y vio al chico casi frente a él, corriendo, despidiéndose muy alegre con la mano en alto.

La muerte llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, la acarició un par de veces y musitó "maldito mocoso."


	3. Catrina

**Hola :) siento no haber publicado más temprano :( pero aquí está el tercer y último capítulo.**

**Es un poco más largo que los demás, espero que lo disfruten.**

**•-•**

Día de Muertos, un día donde los vivos celebran para recordar a aquellos que partieron antes que nosotros. Un día lleno de color, alegría y tristeza. Un día especial.

Como cada año, los habitantes del pueblo llenaban de miles de flores y papel picado de cientos de colores las calles, las casas y el cementerio.

Y la Hacienda Jaeger no era excepción, sólo que en el día se quedaba casi por completo abandonada. La familia Jaeger salía al panteón para ir a llenar de flores la tumba de Carla.

Y, en la tarde, todos en el pueblo se unían en festejos.

Eren y Mikasa se reunían con los demás pues siempre pasaban juntos esa fiesta.

"¡Mikasa, Mikasa!" gritaba emocionada Sasha "¡Tienes que probar esto!" dijo la chica Patata quien cargaba con montones de comida, se acercó a su amiga y le metió un tamal en la boca.

"Sa..." se escuchó decir a Mikasa antes de tener la boca llena.

"¡Sasha, no hagas eso!" le gritó Jean "¡es peligroso!"

"Vamos chicos, ¿por qué mejor no vamos a ver las danzas?" propuso Connie.

"Buena idea, vamos" respondió Annie caminando ya en aquella dirección.

Todos parecían contentos, todos menos Eren. A él le resultaba un poco incómodo estar cerca de Jean, no podía entrar tranquilo sabiendo que estaba junto a un muerto.

Y, aunque a pesar de todo, se estaba divirtiendo, creía que no era justo si sólo se divertía él.

"¿Catrina estará solo?" pensaba mientras caminaba por las coloridas e iluminadas calles "¿No se sentirá abandonado?"

Entonces dijo en voz alta para que todos le escucharan "chicos, olvidé algo en casa, tengo que regresar."

"Pero Eren" protestó apresurada Mikasa "te vas a perder la obra."

"No, llegaré antes" dijo el chico "ya vuelvo."

Y salió a toda prisa en dirección a la hacienda, aunque todos sabemos muy bien, que iba un poco más lejos.

"¡Levi, Levi Catrina, ¿dónde estás?!" gritaba en medio del solitario bosque. Se paseó por los alrededores del claro y después de tanto caminar se sentó en la misma roca del día anterior donde esperó más de una hora.

De entre el bosque venía caminando Levitrina tan mozo y elegante como siempre. No pareció percatarse de Eren hasta que alzó la vista y vio los inconfundibles ojos del chico que desde dos días atrás no hacía mas que molestarlo.

"Tch ¿qué haces aquí? Te dije que dejarás de molestarme" dijo enfadado Catrina.

"Pero Levi, te dije que vendría."

"¿Por qué?, ¿por qué te empeñas tanto?"

"No quiero ser el único que se divierta. ¡Ah! Espera, tengo una idea" dijo el chico emocionado parándose de un salto "iré rápido al pueblo, no te vayas a ir, promételo."

"No quiero."

"No importa, para mi ya lo has prometido."

"Tch."

Eren salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia el pueblo, no quería que cuando él llegara, Levi se hubiese marchado.

Cuando volvió al bosque, se sorprendió bastante cuando encontró a Levitrina sentado sobre su roca.

"Eh vuelto. Te he traído todo esto" dijo Eren soltando todo lo que traía entre los brazos. Sobre la roca cayeron dulces, calaveritas de dulce y chocolate, comida envuelta y dejó delicadamente dos tazas con lo que parecía arroz con leche.

"¿Qué es toda esta basura?"

"Comida."

"¿En serio?" preguntó con sarcasmo la Muerte.

"¿Quieres probar algo?

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

"Como ya estoy muerto no necesito comer, ni beber, ni respirar."

"Ya veo" respondió triste el chico, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos, éstos, habían sido en vano.

Catrina lo vio, tomó el dulce más pequeño que había, lo metió en su boca y lo tragó.

"Cajeta" dijo lamiéndose un dedo. Una fugaz sonrisa pasó en el rostro del chico. Estaba feliz.

"Quisiera que vieras la fiesta en el pueblo, este año está muy animada."

"Vamos" respondió Levi, levantándose y sacudiéndose.

"¡Pero, pero, las personas van a verte!"

"No importa, es Día de Muertos, me mezclaré entre la multitud y nadie me notará."

"¡Pero!"

"Tendré cuidado de no tocar a nadie."

"Está bien" respondió no muy convencido el chico.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta el inicio de la calle principal. Estaba llena de gente, adornos y otras cosas.

Se pasearon hasta la plaza, vieron los altares que estaban montados afuera de las casas, se deleitaron con las danzas y cantos. Comieron muchas cosas, bueno, sólo Eren.

Se quedaron atrás en la obra que se estaba presentando. Eren pudo ver a sus amigos a lo lejos, parecía que todos se divertían, incluso su hermana quien no dejaba de voltear a todas direcciones, quizá, buscándolo, pero no le importó, nada le importó, la compañía de la Muerte le resultaba más tentadora.

"Eren, vamos al panteón."

"¿Para qué quieres ir allá Levi?"

"Me gusta, es tranquilo."

Para mantenerse cerca de Levitrina, Eren aceptó.

Andaron hasta el zaguán del cementerio, la gente seguía entrando y saliendo como en el día pero en menor cantidad.

Todas las tumbas estaban adornadas con flores y veladoras, estas últimas, eran docenas, pequeñas lucesitas que alumbraban el lugar y aunque era un lugar muy triste, se sentía cierta calidez.

Los dos se dirigieron hasta un lugar solitario, los familiares de aquellas personas seguramente estaban disfrutando la festividad en otro lado.

"¿Te estas divirtiendo?" preguntó Eren sentándose sobre una tumba.

"Oye, eso es una falta de respeto" dijo Levi señalándolo.

"No creo que le importe ¿cierto mamá?" preguntó nostálgico Eren a la lápida que decía "Carla Jaeger, amada esposa y madre."

"Entonces, con permiso" dijo Levitrina sentándose junto a Eren.

"¿Levi, has visto a mi mamá?"

"Quién sabe" respondió él con la mirada perdida "eh visto millones de rostros, eh conocido millones de almas, no puedo recordarlos a todos."

"¿Ella no está aquí verdad?"

"No."

"¿Está en casa?"

"No lo podría constatar. ¿La extrañas?"

"A veces, no es como que la olvide pero, a veces me hace falta."

"Ya veo" respondió Catrina levantando la mirada al firmamento.

"¿Qué sucede Levi?" preguntó intrigado el chico.

"Nada, pronto dejará de ser Día de Muertos" de inmediato Levi se levantó y dijo "tengo que volver."

"Te acompaño" respondió el chico apresurado.

Fueron hasta el bosque donde se sentaron sobre su preciada roca. Ahí arriba, el mundo era suyo.

Eren extendió los brazos y abrazó a Levitrina junto a él.

"Oye mocoso ¿qué estás haciendo?" gruñó enfadado.

"Tengo frío." Cómo Levi no podía tocarlo con sus manos, no hizo sino, aguantar.

"Sabes Eren..." dijo más calmado "sólo las personas cercanas a la muerte pueden verme... en estos días..."

"¡Levi!" se escuchó a lo cerca.

"¿Erwin?" inquirió asombrado la Muerte.

"¿Erwin, quién es Erwin?" preguntó Eren soltando a Levi.

"Era un comandante inglés que vino a morir aquí hace como cien años" respondió. No muy lejos, se veía venir a un hombre alto, rubio, uniformado, y con porte. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Que pregunta más absurda, vine por ti, te estuve buscando por cien años."

"Que coincidencia, yo te estuve evitando por cien años."

"¿Qué está pasando Levi?" preguntó Eren quien no entendía nada.

"Ese hombre" contestó la Catrina señalando al comandante "es un acosador."

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Eren quien dejó escapar un: "¡¿Eh?!"

"Hace cien años, este hombre se iba a casar pero murió quien sabe porque, entonces se aferro a mí, dijo que le recordaba a su prometida pero, es irritante. No sé cómo me encontró."

Cuando Erwin llegó hasta donde estaban los otros dos, alzó la mirada para ver a Levi quien estaba sobre la roca, se acomodó el saco y extendió su mano "ven querido" dijo.

Eren enfureció, "¿quién se cree para hablarle así a Levi?" pensó, apretó sus puños pero antes de poder dar un paso, el rubio era derribado por una bellísima patada voladora de la Catrina.

"Regresa a donde perteneces" dijo molesto, de pronto, una especia de agujero se abrió en el piso y Erwin empezó a ser tragado por éste.

"¡Espera Levi!" el hombre sujetó el pie de Levi tirándolo al piso mientras ambos eran arrastrados.

Eren bajó de un salto, Levi estiró la mano y Eren hizo lo mismo, pero antes de tocarse, Levi se dio media vuelta y con otra patada logro zafarse del acosador.

Erwin fue enviado al otro mundo, donde por el momento, no molestaría a nadie.

"Lo siento" dijo Eren abrazando al pequeño Levitrina mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

"Descuida."

"¡No, no importa si pronto moriré, no quiero que nada te pase!" dijo Eren aferrándose a la Muerte.

"Eren, tú no vas a morir."

"¿Eh?" el chico se retiro y vio a los ojos a Levitrina "pero hace rato dijiste que sólo las personas cercanas a la muerte pueden verte."

"Sí, pero ese estúpido Erwin no dejó que terminara lo que estaba diciendo. En estos días, todas las personas pueden verme, ya que ambos mundos son uno, pero sólo es por tres días, hoy a media noche, seré como el viento, invisible, pero siempre presente, siempre llevándome algo."

"Eso significa... ¿Que ya no podre verte?"

"Exactamente."

"¡No quiero!"

"No todos podemos tener lo que queremos Eren."

"¡No quiero!"

Catrina se levantó y dio unos pasos dejando a Eren sentado aún sobre el frío suelo lleno de hojas doradas.

En el pueblo, la fiesta seguía. Mikasa, preocupada por Eren fue a buscarlo a la hacienda pero no lo encontró. Regresó al pueblo sin saber dónde se encontraba su querido hermano. Pronto, hizo que los demás también lo empezaran a buscar.

Buscaron por aquí y por allá, sin embargo, Eren no aparecía por ningún lado. El único lugar donde no habían buscado, era el bosque, al que aprisa, todos se aventuraron.

"¡Levi, no quiero dejar de verte!" repetía conmocionado el chico.

"Suficiente Eren" le decía en otro, tratando de calmarlo.

"¡Pero!" se levantó Eren, quedando de frente a Catrina.

"¡Suficiente!, ¡¿No crees que yo no me siento igual?!"

"¿Eh?"

"Todo este tiempo me he encontrado sólo, había estado bien hasta ahora y luego, luego apareces tú y lo arruinas todo... ¿Quién demonios te crees mocoso?"

"Entonces... ¿tenía razón hace rato, cuando pensé que Levi se sentía solo?"

"Si eres la muerte a quien todos temen, no imagino de qué otra forma podrías sentirte, aunque a veces, es reconfortante."

"Levi, yo..."

"Sabes Eren" dijo Levitrina interrumpiéndolo "pensé mucho en la historia que me contaste ayer, acerca de que la vida está enamorada de mí. Creo que..." alzó la vista al cielo, como para tomar valor y poder seguir hablando "creo que si la vida te entrega a mí, sería el primer regalo que atesoraría por siempre."

Inmediatamente Eren se lanzó sobre Levi, lo rodeó con esos brazos ya acostumbrados a la fría sensación de la muerte.

"Llevame contigo" le dijo Eren al oído, casi suplicando.

"No puedo."

"¿Por qué?" lo apretó el chico con más fuerza.

"No es tu hora" Catrina se apartó de los brazos de Eren y extendió un brazo para apartarlo sin tocarlo "Cuando sea tu tiempo, vendré por ti."

"¿Crees que podré aguantar?"

"Gracias Eren, por todo, fueron los días más alegres de toda mi existencia."

"¡No tiene que ser así, podemos ser felices por la eternidad, sólo tócame!" respondió Eren tratando de tomar una de las manos de Levi.

"No" respondió Catrina alejándose.

La noche empezaba a ser más oscura y más fría.

La figura de Levi comenzaba a desaparecer, se cuerpo se volvía traslucido, su vestido se agitaba aun sin viento y sus ojos se oscurecían cada segundo.

"¡Espera Levi, te amo!"

¿Una confesión? Sí, la primera que le hacían a Levitrina, antes, sólo lo habían intentado tomar por la fuerza. Alguien de verdad se había enamorado de la Muerte, de aquella que te arrebataba la vida sin clemencia, alguien, alguien de verdad lo amaba.

"¡No puedes dejarme así o moriré de amor, si te vas ahora no seré capaz de seguir sin ti!" decía agitado el chico.

"Idiota, nadie muere de amor" respondió el otro.

"¡Pues yo sí, y si no lo hago, te odiaré por siempre, cada día de mi vida te odiaré por no poder sacarte de mi mente, cada Día de Muertos tú vendrás y me verás sonreír pero te odiaré, y me odiaré más a mi mismo por esperarte cada año, por no ser capaz de olvidarte!, ¡Te odiare por dejarme en tal agonía hasta el día de mi muerte, cuando tú, tú vengas por mí, te seguiré odiando!" la Muerte lo observaba con los ojos bien abiertos sin decir nada. "¡Pero, aun así, después de condenarme a tal sufrimiento, te seguiré amando, además, no creo ser el único con este sentimiento!" respiró un segundo y prosiguió "¡Tú eliges Levi, la eterna felicidad o una agonía interminable!"

"¿Por qué?" se preguntó entre dientes Catrina.

"Porque te amo" respondió cariñosamente Eren quien lo alcanzó a escuchar "¡Te amo Catrina, estoy enamorado de ti."

Catrina lo abrazó.

Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, sentirlo cerca de él, se asemejaba a la felicidad infinita.

"Lo siento Eren pero, ya te dije que no puedo hacer algo así, no puedo hacerte algo así, no me llevaría a mi persona valiosa sólo por egoísmo e inertes propio..."

"Levi" interrumpió Eren.

"No, déjame terminar. No puedo hacerlo porque, tú eres esa persona, y si tengo que sufrir hasta el día que podamos estar juntos, entonces, tendré que soportarlo."

"Pero Levi..."

"¿Qué?"

"Me has tocado con tus manos."

Así era, en un descuido, al momento de abrazar a Eren, Levi lo había tocado con sus manos. Se apartó de él tan rápido como pudo, el cuerpo del chico se desplomó en el piso, levantando algunas hojas del mismo.

"Tch, demonios."

"Levi" Eren se volvió a lanzar sobre él con alegría, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Tocó la cara de Levi con su mano derecha, ya no era fría, sino cálida. Se acercó a él y besó sus labios, Levi acarició el rostro de Eren con ambas manos y correspondió al beso.

Después de todo, los muertos y los vivos no podían quedarse juntos pero, los muertos con los muertos sí.

"Perdóname Eren."

"Está bien. Algún día tenía que pasar. Soy más feliz así. Levi y yo podremos ser felices por una eternidad o dos."

Se levantaron, entrelazaron sus manos y caminaron con paso firme adentrándose y desapareciendo en el bosque.

La vida de Eren nunca fue como pensó, no fue como imaginó. Resultó, después de todo, ser muy corta pero alegre. No le tenía miedo a la muerte pero sí a morir. Aunque después de conocer a la Catrina en persona, se dio cuenta que morir no eran tan malo como parecía, pues te liberabas de todo lo que te estaba atando estando en vida. Para él, fue mejor así, porque su vida no se encontraba estando vivo, sino muerto.

Al final, Eren y Levi caminarían juntos, para siempre.

_Fin._

**No me gusta prometer algo y no cumplirlo, así que mañana subiré una breve continuación de la vida de nuestra amada Catrina al lado de Eren y la pequeña historia de la Llorona como compensación :D**


	4. Extra: El Más Allá

**Bueno, aquí está el primer extra como prometí :D**

**•-•**

Minutos después de que Catrina y Eren se marcharan al otro mundo. Mikasa y los demás llegaron, sólo que, demasiado tarde.

Hallaron el cuerpo inerte de Eren sobre el frío bosque.

"¡Eren!" gritó llorando la desconsolada chica mientras corría hasta su querido hermano.

Sasha consolaba a su amiga mientras los demás ayudaban a cargar el cuerpo para llevarlo a la hacienda.

"Jean ven a ayudarme" dijo Connie sin obtener respuesta "¿Jean?"

"¿A dónde se ha ido?" preguntó Annie buscando a su alrededor. "Esto se ve mal, hay que regresar ya".

Nadie nunca supo porque Jean había desaparecido tan de repente. Días después, tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, encontraron el cuerpo del joven a la orilla del río.

Al año siguiente y los años sucesivos a éste, en la hacienda Jaeger, se levantaban dos altares.

En el panteón, dos tumbas sobresalían de las demás, hermosas lápidas adornadas de flores se levantaban en el Campo Santo.

Los Jaeger, no olvidaron nunca a sus amados quienes les fueron arrebatados por la Catrina.

"Oye mocoso, limpia bien ese lugar."

"Pero Levi, está limpio" replicó el chico quien limpiaba la estancia de la casa.

En el otro mundo, los muertos vivían muy diferente a los vivos, tenían casas, hacían fiestas, salían a jugar, entre otras cosas, pero, vivían vidas libres, sin necesidad de preocupaciones, todos vivían como siempre lo habían soñado.

Había almas que seguían esperando a otras almas, las que estaban vivas, pero aquellas que eran felices, sólo eran felices.

La casa de Catrina se levantaba sobre la colina más alta, todos sabían que vivía ahí, pero casi nunca se le veía pues él siempre estaba ocupado.

Ese mundo sin límites terrenales, era basto, parecido a la Tierra, sólo que debajo de ella. Un lugar donde la luz del sol no existía y había una sola estación todo el año, otoño.

Después de que Eren terminara de limpiar, Catrina había regresado diez veces de la superficie. Él, desaparecía un segundo y aparecía al siguiente, trabajaba rápido y eficiente para regresar al lado de Eren.

"Eren" dijo Levitrina sentándose sobre el chico quien estaba sobre el sillón bebiendo chocolate "¿quieres divertirte?"

"Espera Levi, esperemos hasta más tarde" contestó.

"¿Qué, no eras tú el que quería esto?" preguntó lujuriosa la Muerte.

"Pero..." un beso cerró la boca del chico, las hábiles manos de Catrina recorrían el cuerpo del joven. Le desabrochó la camisa y lo palpaba y acariciaba delicadamente.

Eren sujetó a Levitrina aprisionándolo contra él mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Sus manos desataban los cordones del vestido de Catrina, deslizó éste hacía abajo dejando al descubierto el pálido y bien formado cuerpo de la Muerte.

Levi besaba el cuello de su amante, despojándolo de toda amarga sensación.

"¡Catrina, Catrina!" gritaron afuera de la puerta mientras era golpeada con desesperación.

"Es Hanji" dijo Eren.

"Ignórala" respondió Levitrina sin preocupación y siguiendo en lo suyo.

"¡Catrina, es muy importante!" decía la mujer.

"Tch ¡vete de aquí Cuatro Ojos, me molestas!" gruñó exasperado la Muerte.

"¡Catrina, abre la puerta, tengo que preguntarte algo sobre las almas, las formas de muerte, este lugar, todo!"

"¡Lárgate!"

"¡Será muy rápido!"

Viendo como Levi se desesperaba cada vez más y cómo iba perdiendo las ganas de hacerlo, Eren gritó:

"¡Hanji, aquí hay muchas personas que llevan muertas más tiempo que nadie, ¿por qué no vas a entrevistarlos?!"

"¡Que buena idea, pero regresaré después!"

La mujer de lentes salió corriendo en busca de nuevas víctimas.

"Que irritante" dijo Levi.

"¿Quieres continuar?"

"Lo lamento, tengo trabajo."

"¿Eh?" Catrina se levantó y se término de vestir. Besó a Eren en la frente y desapareció.

"Tengo tanta mala suerte" pensó el chico.

Más tarde Levitrina volvió, se acomodó junto a Eren que estaba dormido sobre el sofá. Aunque Eren estaba muerto, disfrutaba de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Catrina tomó la mano del chico, acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amante y sonrió.

Estaba feliz de la larga, larga vida que pasarían juntos.

**Lean también el segundo extra :)**


	5. Extra: A la Orilla del Río

**Segundo extra :) **

**Es la historia de la Llorona, creo que ahora quedará más claro.**

**Disfruten de la famosa leyenda.**

**•-•**

Cuenta la leyenda, que hace aproximadamente cien años, un Comandante ingles vino a México acompañando a su cuñado, quien era un caballero español y tenía una bella esposa.

El Comandante se enamoró profundamente de un chico del pueblo. Cautivado por su belleza, el hombre iba cada noche a verlo, le llevaba siempre, un ramo de las flores más bellas del campo.

Sin embargo, no estaba bien visto que un noble se relacionara con un habitante del pueblo. Eso a Erwin no le importaba, él sólo quería pasar el resto de su vida, con Armin.

Después de varios meses de verse juntos cada noche, Erwin se arrodilló frente a él y le pidió matrimonio.

Todos se opusieron, los padres de Armin y los familiares de Erwin.

Pero a ellos, nada les importaba, estar juntos por el resto de su vida era lo uníco que importaba.

Erwin se marchó de vuelta a Inglaterra, tenía varios asuntos que atender antes de casarse. Le prometió a Armin que apenas él volviera, se casarían.

Entonces, en contra de todo, Armin logró conseguir lo necesario para su boda antes de la tan anhelada fecha.

Tenía todo listo, así cuando Erwin volviera, no tendrían que esperar.

El inglés volvió justo el día que le había prometido a Armin, junto con una dama de baja estatura y hermoso cabello oscuro, su esposa.

El hombre que le había prometido amor eterno a Armin se había casado mientras estaba en Inglaterra. El hombre de quien se había enamorado había sido el mismo que lo había traicionado, el mismo que le había roto el corazón.

Esa noche, Armin estaba vestido de novia, usaba el vestido que había confeccionado días atrás.

Fue hasta la hacienda Zakarius, se paró en el patio junto a un árbol y esperó a que su amado lo viese. Vio como Erwin lo pudo observar desde la ventana, le echó un vistazo y desapareció.

A media noche el hombre bajó hasta donde se encontraba Armin, este último no dijo nada, sólo caminó haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera.

Llegaron a la orilla del río donde un hermoso altar los esperaba, un arco de flores adornaba el lugar y algunas velas resplandecían plácidamente.

"¿Qué esperas, qué me case contigo?" preguntó el Comandante.

El chico movió la cabeza negándose, se acercó hasta Erwin y lo acuchilló en el estómago, después lo tomó por la cabeza y la sumergió en el río, ahogándolo.

Desahogó todas sus penas con unos simples movimientos, pero no su amor.

Después de comprender lo que había hecho se suicidó de la misma forma en la que había asesinado a su amado.

Su alma nunca quedó en paz, ya que hasta estos días, Armin es conocido como la Llorona, va llorando y haciendo derroche de su amor esperando que algún día, él regrese.

Se dice, que la Llorona es un joven encantador y muy hermoso, atrae a los hombres despistados, los seduce y después los ahoga en el río porque se da cuenta de que ninguno de ellos es, su querido Erwin.

La historia había sido así hasta que Armin conoció a Jean. Un joven del pueblo que había salido a buscarlo.

Jean conocía la leyenda, sabía que era lo que pasaría si se acercaba. Después de escuchar la leyenda cuando era niño, se prometió que algún día iría en busca de la Llonora, y para apaciguar sus penas, él lo amaría para que así Armin no estuviese triste.

Cuando Armin escuchó la historia del joven, se cubrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas con ambas manos, nunca nadie lo había amado de verdad hasta ese día, se acercó a él y lo abrazó amablemente, le dio un cálido beso y lo empujó al río, Llorona pensó, que la única forma de tener a su nuevo enamorado para siempre con él, era separando su alma de su cuerpo y como Jean no sabía nadar, se ahogó en las profundas aguas. Pero, Jean regresó a la Tierra.

Armin pensó que si ya había esperado tanto tiempo, esperaría un poco más, hasta el tres de noviembre para ser exactos.

Aún después de haber encontrado el amor de verdad, Armin seguía matando hombres, le resultaba bastante placentero engañarlos y ahogarlos.

Jean, parecía bastante conforme con su amado, sólo envidiaba una cosa, la casa de Eren y Catrina.

**Gracias por leer :'D**


End file.
